Morgana's new neighbour
by camelot4eva
Summary: This story is AU. Just when Morgana thinks she's had enough of men, there's a bloke at her door introducing himself a her new neighbour. Rated T for language. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**This story is AU and rated T because of swearing.**

**I don't know how many chapters this story will have, we'll just see how it goes.**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

Morgana parked her car in her usual space and turned of the ignition. Picking up her handbag from the passengers seat, she got out of the car and made her way to the lifts to go to her flat.

She pushed the button and waited for the lifts to open, when they did, a woman in her mid forties stepped out. "Oh, hello Morgana. Just finished work?"

"Yeah. That's it until Monday."

"How's your love life? Still single?"

"What do you mean, still single? Of course I'm still single I only broke up with Steven last week."

"And you haven't found someone else yet?"

"No. How he treated me has put me off men for a while."

"Oh don't be silly Morgana. If a bloke treats you bad, you show him you're over him by jumping into bed with someone else as soon as."

Morgana felt her temper rising. She'd had a really shit day at work which has topped the week off just nicely. All she wanted to do was have a nice hot shower and settle in front of the telly with a glass of wine.

"Danielle I'm not the kind of woman who goes out, meets a bloke, shares his bed then fucks off the next morning."

"Well you should be. That's how I am, that's where I'm going now, to a bar, see if I can hook up with someone."

"Let me guess, after that when you wake up in his bed tomorrow, you leave before he wakes up and then tomorrow night, you go out and do the same thing?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah, well, no offence but there are names for woman like you. Now excuse me." Morgana snapped at her before pushing her way past to get in the lift. She pushed the button with the number six on and as the door started to shut, she saw Danielle start to walk away and saw how short her skirt was. "And I've got belts that are wider then that skirt you're wearing. Seriously. Why even bother." she shouted as the lift doors shut. Morgana sighed and pushed her hair out of her face.

* * *

When the lift doors opened, she stepped out and made her way towards her flat. As she walked past the door next to hers she saw it was open and had a quick look inside as she walked past and saw boxes all around the flat.

_It's about time someone moved in. _she thought._ It's been empty for months._ Morgana reached her door and just as she was getting her keys out of her bag she heard a smash come from the flat next to her followed by a bloke swearing. "Oh bollocks." he said.

"You tell me to be careful whilst moving your stuff, which I do, and then as soon as we get it to your new flat in one piece you go and drop something causing it to smash into pieces." another bloke said.

"You know what I'm like Leon. If I'm not tripping over my own feet I'm breaking things. And besides it was mine, and if I want to break it, I'll break it."

"But you didn't want to break it though, did you."

"Well no. But I can always buy another one." he confirmed. Morgana could tell that how he was speaking, he had a smile on his face. Smiling herself, she unlocked her door and let herself in.

When the door closed behind her, the bloke who smashed something stepped into the hall way and looked at the door that had just closed. He turned to Leon. "Was that my new neighbour?"

"It was. You lucky bastard."

"What do you mean?"

"I saw her walk past and glance in your flat, she didn't see me. But now I know what your neighbour looks like, how about I move in here and you have my flat."

"No Leon. I'll knock on her door and introduce myself later. Anyway, I've only got to get a couple of things from the boot of my car then everything has been moved, so you might as well go."

"I can stay for a bit."

"No you can't because aren't you supposed to be at work in an hour?"

Leon looked at his watch. "Oh shit. And I need to shower before going to work." he started to make his way towards the lifts. "I'll see you later mate." he called over his shoulder.

"Alright. And thanks for your help."

"No probs."

After her shower Morgana changed into her pyjamas, which were green skimpy shorts and a camisole to match. She got herself a glass of wine and sat down on her settee, when she went to put her glass on the coaster she noticed her answer phone was flashing indicating that she had a message, she put her glass down and pushed the button to hear Gwen's voice. _"Hey Morgana, how are you? I'm ringing to apologise but obviously you're not home yet."_ Morgana frowned. "What's she got to apologise for?" she said to herself. As she carried on listening to her message she found the answer to her question.

"_I told Arthur what Steven had done and why you broke up with him, I know you told me not to but you know what Arthur's like, he wouldn't let it drop until I told him, sorry Morgana. Anyway as soon as I told him he flipped his lid, I mean I've seen him mad before but not like this he-"_

The machine beeped. "Message left at 5:04pm. Next message."

"_Hey Morgana, its Gwen again, machine cut me off. Anyway as I was saying, Arthur got really mad and went round to Stevens flat, I went with him to make sure he didn't do anything stupid like kill him. He knocked on his door and as soon as Steven answered, Arthur punched him; I think Arthur broke his nose because I heard something crack. I managed to get Arthur to leave with me. Sorry again for telling him but he's your brother, he cares about you and is only looking out for you. We'll both come round and see you tomorrow, bye." _The machine beeped again. "Message left at 5:06pm. No more messages."

Morgana chuckled to herself and got up to turn her telly on when there was a knock on her door. Walking over to her front door she opened it and saw a man stood there about same height as her, short black messy hair and blue eyes with a smile on his face.

"Hello." she said.

"Hello. I thought I'd introduce myself. I'm your new neighbour. I've just moved in next door."

"Well obviously if you're my new neighbour."

The bloke laughed. "Obviously." he held his hand out. "I'm Merlin."

"Morgana." she said smiling at him as she reached out to take his hand and shake it.

_

* * *

_

_Well? Should I continue? If so. The next chapter will be up within two to three days._

_Review? x _


	2. Chapter 2

**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**Chapter two is up. Thank you for the reviews on the first chapter. I love you all.**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

Morgana let go of Merlin's hand and moved aside to let him in. "Do you want to come in?"

"Uh, yeah, thanks." When he walked past Morgana into her flat he turned to see her stood in the same place with the door still open. "What's up?"

"Won't your wife be joining us?"

Merlin laughed. "I'm not married."

"Oh right. Girlfriend then."

"I haven't got a girlfriend."

"Boyfriend?"

Merlin laughed again and walked up to her and shut the door and looked at her. "I'm straight and single." he said before walking into Morgana's living room area. _Oh thank fuck for that. _She thought._ I was going to swear myself off men for a while because of Steven. But for Merlin I'll make an exception._

She walked into her living room to find Merlin staring at her. "You hot?" he asked, noticing what she was wearing.

Morgana blushed. "Thank you. You're not so bad yourself."

"Well thank you but I asked if you were hot, because of what you're wearing." Morgana looked down at herself and remembered that what she was wearing didn't exactly cover everything properly. Realising her mistake, she blushed even more. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm not." It was Merlin's turn to blush when he realised what he just said. "I mean, I, um."

Morgana laughed. "Would you like a drink Merlin?"

"Yes please." he said as he sat down.

"I've only got wine."

"That's fine." Morgana walked off into her kitchen and got another glass, poured Merlin his drink and headed back into the living room.

She sat down next to Merlin and handed him his wine before picking up her own. Instead of taking a sip of her own wine, she took a couple of mouthfuls. "Hard day?" Merlin asked looking at her.

"That's an understatement. Try hard week and an even shittier week before that." Merlin chuckled.

Just then, Morgana's phone rang. "Aren't you gonna get that?"

"Nah. It's probably Arthur ringing."

"Boyfriend?"

"Brother."

The machine beeped and Morgana heard Steven's angry voice. _"Morgana. I've had your fucking idiot of a brother round my place. When you dumped me you said no more contact in any way because you no longer want fuck all to do with me, then what happens a week later? Arthur turns up at my door and wallops me. I've just left the hospital because he's broke my fucking nose. I would press charges but seeing as I owe you-"_

At that point, Morgana picked up her phone. "Excuse me a minute." Morgana whispered to Merlin before walking into her kitchen with the phone. "What the fuck makes you think you owe me?"

Merlin looked at Morgana to see her get angry. "So let me get this straight. Because you cheated on me repeatedly and you were dumb enough to get caught. You think that not reporting Arthur for what he did, which is what you deserve, makes us even for you cheating on me?"

_"Well yeah." _Steven answered.

"You know what? You're fucking pathetic. Arthur should have broken more than your nose. Tosser."

Morgana picked up the bottle of wine and headed back to the living room and sat back down next to Merlin after putting the phone back. "Sorry about that."

"Don't be. I know what it's like. It's the reason I moved here. Took a transfer with work and moved. Where I used to live was a pretty secluded area. I only had to step out the door and I'd see her."

"We're a good pair together."

"Aren't we just." Merlin agreed, smiling at her.

Morgana smiled back. "More wine?" she asked noticing his glass was empty. "Please." he said holding his glass out for her to fill, which she did before filling her own glass back up.

* * *

Two bottles of wine and a couple of hours later they were both laughing on the settee and in the couple of hours they seemed to go from sitting away from each other to sitting that close to each other.

Merlin was sat back and Morgana was sat with her legs crossed facing him.

When they both leaned over to put their glass on the table Merlin turned to face Morgana and saw how close she was. In one bold movement, Merlin leaned towards Morgana and kissed her and was happy when he felt her start to kiss back. When the kiss became more heated Morgana pulled back. "Bedroom." she stood up and took Merlin's hand. When he stood up, Morgana lead him to her bedroom.

When Morgana woke up next morning, she noticed three things. One; it was not very light outside, so it must be just after dawn. Two; she hadn't got a stitch of clothing on. And three; Merlin was gone.

* * *

_Hope you liked this chapter. Next chapter will be up within two to three days._

_Review? x _


	3. Chapter 3

**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**Third chapter is up. Thank you for the reviews. I love you all. It's the reviews that get me writing quicker so I can post new chapters. Thank you again.**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

Morgana sat up and got out of bed. "Great going stupid." she cursed to herself as she put her dressing gown on to cover herself. "Now he's going to think that you sleep with any guy that comes along. And now he's gone."

"Well yes. But only to the kitchen to make a drink."

Morgana turned around and saw Merlin stood in her bedroom doorway with two hot drinks and a grin on his face. "Do you always talk to yourself?"

"Only when I'm angry with myself."

"And why are you angry?"

"Because I thought that I drove you away."

"You could never do that. I'm afraid that you're stuck with me now. But for the record. I just want to say that I've never done anything like that before, meet someone and end up in bed with them a few hours later."

"Neither am I. I actually called one our neighbours yesterday because that's all she does, goes out, meets a bloke, then ends up in their bed a few hours later."

"Let me guess. Woman mid forties, dresses like she's eighteen with long blonde hair?"

"That's her."

"Yeah. Me and my friend Leon met her whilst we were unloading my stuff from his van. She kept hitting on me and I kept saying no. After a while she gave up and went after Leon, he said no but she wouldn't give up, hoping for her to back off, Leon told her that he was gay and that he was very happy with his boyfriend, he isn't gay, but anything for her to leave him alone, as soon as he said he was gay and that he had a boyfriend, she smiled and said 'oo my favourite kind of threesome' wrote her number on a piece of paper and handed it to him in case he changed his mind before walking away."

Morgana laughed. "What did Leon do when she left?"

"He chucked the piece of paper away and told me that because she lives in this building he won't come round and visit me much in case he bumped into her. But he soon changed his mind when he saw you."

"Me?"

"Yeah. He saw you walk past and glance into my flat before you went into your own flat, then he said that I was a lucky bastard for having you as a next door neighbour and asked if he could move in and I take his place instead. Wait until he finds out that not only am I your neighbour, I'm also your-"

"My what?" Morgana asked him as she moved forward and took the drink that he held out to her off him.

"I don't know. What are we besides neighbours?"

"Well we can't be dating because you normally date before you do what we did last night. So let's skip all of that. Merlin. Will you go out with me?"

"Yeah." Merlin leaned forward and kissed Morgana. "How lucky am I? Good job, great new place to live and a gorgeous new girlfriend."

Morgana giggled.

"One question though. You say that your brother Arthur is protective of you. Have I got to pass his inspection or anything to go out with you?"

Morgana continued to giggle. "No Merlin. He probably not like you at first because you're someone new. Normally he meets my boyfriends before I sleep with them."

"I always knew I was different."

"Gwen. His girlfriend. My best friend, will like you straight away though."

"Is that them?" he asked pointing at a picture on her wall.

"Yes. That's them." Merlin walked up to the picture to have a closer look. The picture showed Arthur stood in the middle with his arm around Morgana who was stood on his left with a smile on her face whilst placing a kiss on his left cheek and his other arm was around another woman, who Morgana confirmed was Gwen, that was stood on his right doing the same as Morgana on his right cheek.

"How long have they been together?"

"About two years. They've known each other a lot longer though because all three of us went to school together."

* * *

After having a couple of more drinks together and after breakfast, Morgana went in the shower whilst Merlin washed the cereal bowls and cups.

Morgana came out of the bathroom wearing jeans and a top with her hair out back in a bun as it was still wet from her shower. "You didn't have to wash up."

"It's alright. Right. I better get going back, I've still got quite a bit of unpacking to do and I need to shower and get changed myself." after kissing Morgana bye and saying he will see her later, Merlin left.

* * *

Merlin unlocked his door and put his keys in his pocket, he opened his door and was about to walk in when he saw something on the floor near the door. It was today's paper that he arranged to have delivered everyday. He bent down to pick it up. When he stood up he saw two people making their way towards him. He immediately recognised them as Gwen and Arthur.

Arthur made to walk right past him but Gwen stopped in front of him. "Hi. I'm Gwen." she said holding her hand out. Merlin shook it. "I'm Merlin."

Gwen smiled. "You must be Morgana's new neighbour. Have you just moved in?"

Before Merlin could answer, the bloke called Arthur spoke. "Of course he's just moved in Guinevere. The flat was empty when we came two days ago." Merlin looked at Arthur. _Prat. _He thought.

"Actually I only came here last night. I met her in a bar last night. She brought me back here. I made her squeal, quite a lot actually. And now I'm gonna have a quick read through her paper and fuck off before she wakes up. Nice meeting you." Merlin shut the door behind him and started to laugh quietly at the look on Arthur's face.

_

* * *

_

_Hope you liked this chapter. I couldn't make Merlin a bad guy. In my stories, the only time Merlin is horrible or nasty to someone, is when they hurt or upset his friends and the people he loves._

_Next chapter will be up within two to three days. Or maybe sooner._

_Review? x _


	4. Chapter 4

**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**Chapter four is up. It's just the epilogue to come after this. Thank you for the reviews. I love all.**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

Morgana opened her door and saw Gwen and Arthur stood there. After inviting them in and shutting the door behind her, Morgana turned and saw the look on Arthur's face. "Arthur? What's wrong?"

Gwen explained what just happened in the hallway with Merlin and Morgana started laughing.

"Arthur. He's winding you up. Merlin is my new neighbour."

"Really? Because how he was dressed, you'd think that he was being honest because no matter how early it is no-one gets up and puts their clothes on looking like he did. He's been out all night."

"He has." Morgana murmured.

"How do you know that Morgana?" Arthur asked.

Morgana tried to avoid answering Arthur's question but Gwen looked at Morgana.

"He wasn't coming out of his flat to get the paper was he? He was picking the paper up before going into his flat after spending the night here."

Arthur looked at Gwen. "Guinevere don be-" he broke off when he saw the look on Morgana's face. "She's right isn't she?"

Morgana cleared her throat before answering. "Yeah."

Arthur walked past Morgana and went out the door.

"Merlin." Morgana and Gwen said in unison looking at each other.

A couple of minutes later Arthur came back into Morgana's flat with Merlin. Arthur pushed Merlin in front of him then turned and shut the door behind him.

Merlin stumbled forward and managed to stop himself from bumping into Morgana.

Morgana looked at Merlin to see him wearing a pair of trousers, a shirt that was open; he had a towel in his hand. Morgana saw that his hair was wet. Obviously he not long got out of the shower when Arthur decided to bang on his door.

"Merlin are you alright?"

"I'm fine babe."

"Babe?" Arthur said looking at Merlin. "You spend one night with her and you're calling her babe?"

"Arthur, Merlin can call me whatever he likes, I'm his girlfriend."

"Since when?"

"This morning. He came round yesterday afternoon to introduce himself and we spent the afternoon talking. We've got a lot in common. Then last night, one thing led to another and, well. Anyway this morning after we woke up, I asked him to be my boyfriend and he said yes."

"So you like him?"

"Yes Arthur. I do."

Arthur walked up to Merlin. "If you hurt her in any way-"

"Don't worry Arthur. I wouldn't do anything to hurt Morgana. If you're worried because of what Steven did, don't be, the reason I moved was because my ex cheated on me. I know what's its like."

"Rebound." Arthur muttered.

Morgana stepped forward. "Oh don't you dare. Merlin is not with me because of that. Neither of us are on the rebound, but if one of us were, it would be me on the rebound. Not Merlin. He split up with his ex six weeks ago. I only broke up with Steven last week."

"Sorry Morgana."

"It's not me you should be apologising to."

Arthur looked at Merlin. "Sorry Merlin."

"What are you apologising for Arthur? Accusing Merlin of being on the rebound or for dragging him out of his flat for no reason?"

"Both."

Merlin grinned. "It's alright mate. You're only looking out for your sister. I can understand that." Merlin held his hand out and Arthur shook it. "Are you alright with me now?"

"I suppose."

"Arthur." Gwen said warningly. Arthur looked at Gwen before turning back to Merlin. "Yes."

Merlin nodded. "Right. I'm going to get back. I've still got quite a bit of unpacking to do." he kissed Morgana, said bye to Arthur and Gwen then left.

Arthur, Gwen and Morgana were about to sit down when they heard shouting outside followed by a loud bang. All three of them rushed to the door and opened it to see Steven lying on his back and Merlin on top of him, straddling him, punching him whenever he could as Steven had his arms up to hide his face. "Get the fuck off me stupid." Steven growled.

Morgana looked at Arthur. "Arthur get Merlin off him."

"Why?"

"Because he rang me up yesterday complaining that you broke his nose and that he would press charges but said he wouldn't because he thinks he owed me."

"What did he owe you?"

"He thinks that because I caught him cheating he owes me a favour and not pressing charges against you makes up for it."

"What?" Arthur said getting angry.

"Yes Arthur. Just get Merlin off him; I don't want Merlin getting arrested."

Arthur bent forwards, grabbed Merlin around his middle and threw him off Steven. "Calm him down." Arthur said to Morgana.

Morgana took Merlin to one side, pressed him back against the wall, put her hands on his face, kissed him then started to whisper in his ear.

Gwen looked at Merlin and saw that he started to relax a little.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Arthur shouted at Steven. "I told you yesterday that if you ever went near Morgana again then I'd do worse than break your nose."

"She's owes me an apology. She called me a tosser and slammed the phone down. No-one does that to me." Steven looked at Morgana and saw how she was with Merlin. "And how long as that been going on? It didn't take you long to find someone else."

Merlin looked over at Steven. "What do you expect her to do? Sit in her flat all day and cry over a worthless piece of shit like you Steven."

Arthur Gwen and Morgana looked at Merlin. "You know Steven?" Arthur asked.

"Yes. Six weeks ago, I come home from work early and who do I find in bed naked with my ex? Him."

"Six weeks ago he said he had a business trip."

"More like pleasure. Got caught though didn't you."

"It was a business trip. She's just someone I met there."

"Liar. After you left she told me everything because what's the point in lying further when you've already been caught. They met on the internet, swapped numbers, they kept meeting up, and when they weren't with each other they were forever on the phone with each other."

"Well you tackled me to the ground and gave me a few punches. I reckon we're even now."

"You-" Merlin escaped Morgana's arms and went to launch himself at Steven again only to be caught by Arthur. "Don't rise to it Merlin."

"You've had a round with Arthur, a round with me; unless you want round three, fuck off home now because Leon's on his way round." Steven lost a bit of colour in his face. "I'm going. See ya."

"I don't think so. You show your face around here again or bother Morgana with phone calls, you won't get beat up by me and Merlin separately, we'll bring this Leon along."

As if on cue, Leon stepped out of the lift and saw them all. "You." he said looking at Steven.

"Leon mate, leave him. It's been sorted." Steven quickly ran past Leon and went into the lift that Leon came out of.

When Leon walked up to them all, Morgana walked up to Merlin and put her arm around him. "So this is the Leon who said he was gay then quickly changed his mind when he saw me?"

Leon laughed. "I am." Leon saw how Morgana and Merlin were. "Blimey Merlin. You said you were going to go and introduce yourself."

"And I did, but one thing led to another."

"I bet it did. I'm sorry. Where are my manners? I'm Leon, Merlin's friend." he said holding his hand out to Arthur who shook it. " I'm Arthur. This is Guinevere my girlfriend."

"Hello Guinevere." Leon said smiling at her.

"Just Gwen."

"Oh sorry. Don't you like Guinevere?"

"Yeah, but I tell everyone to call me Gwen. Only Arthur calls me Guinevere." she explained.

After everyone had been introduced to each other. Merlin kissed Morgana again and went into his flat with Leon who came over to help him unpack.

When Morgana closed the door behind herself, Arthur and Gwen she sat down.

"He's alright he is." Arthur said as he sat on the settee across from Morgana.

"Who Merlin?"

"Yeah. He's stronger than he looks."

"Oh I know." Morgana said with a knowing smile.

"Ugh Morgana I don't wanna know." Arthur said pulling a disgusted face whilst Morgana and Gwen laughed.

_

* * *

_

_Hope you liked this chapter. Epilogue will be up within two to three days._

_Review? x _


	5. Chapter 5

**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**Well here's the last chapter. The epilogue. It would have been up sooner but was having trouble with my computer.**

**Enjoy :D  
**

* * *

**1 Year later **

Arthur dropped a box he was carrying as soon as he walked into Morgana's flat. "Merlin, what the fuck is in this box?"

"Books."

"Books? You don't read."

"They are the books I read and learned word for word when I was studying to become a doctor."

"Well you're a doctor now, so why do you still need them?"

"Well I don't. And I don't want to get rid of them. I've got nowhere else to put them."

Arthur got his phone out and started to text someone.

"What are you doing?"

"I gonna text Leon. And ask him to bring his van over so we can take all the stuff you don't use any more and put it in storage."

"But I haven't got any storage."

"Well I've got shit loads so you can use that."

"Cheers Arthur."

* * *

"How can one bloke have so much crap?" Morgana asked as she was watching Leon, Merlin and Arthur load his van up with stuff Merlin wouldn't be using.

Merlin stopped and looked at her. "It's not crap."

"How come I've never seen any of this? I've been in your flat countless of times."

"Because this was all stored in the spare wardrobe. Your spare wardrobe I can't use because of all your clothes and shoes."

"Don't start her off with her clothing and shoes Merlin because all you'll be doing is fighting a losing battle." Arthur murmured to Merlin as he walked past.

Arthur lifted the last box into Leon's van then turned to Morgana. "Thanks for all your help with the carrying and that." he said sarcastically, because all Morgana has done is watch them carry and move stuff. "I wanted to Arthur, but Merlin not let me do anything."

Arthur turned to Merlin. "Why not?"

"I'm not having Morgana carrying things with her being five months pregnant."

"I can carry light stuff Merlin."

"No." and with that, Merlin walked away.

Morgana walked up to Arthur. "I'm actually glad when he fucks off to work. Only then can I unwrap myself from the cotton wool he's wrapped me in and actually get on and do stuff."

"He's only looking out for you." Arthur reasoned with her. "Don't snap or have a go at him for treating you right and looking after you."

Morgana looked at Arthur. "What's up with you saying stuff like that?"

"Guinevere's words seem to be rubbing off on me." he answered frowning.

Merlin came walking over to them both. "Leon said that he'd unload the stuff on his own. I told him no, but he said once he's unloaded it he's going to work and where Arthur's storage is, it's only a couple of streets away from where he works, so he says he's fine."

* * *

Later on after Arthur had left Merlin and Morgana were sat on the settee in their flat looking at a booklet with all different colours in for the baby's room. "Well, now that all my stuff is unpacked we might as well start picking a colour for the baby's room, I break up from work next week for three weeks so if you pick a colour I can get it and start on the baby's room when I'm off."

"I don't want to pick a color yet."

"Why not?"

"Because I've got hospital tomorrow and I can find out the sex of the baby."

"Do you want to know the sex?"

"Of course I do. Don't you?"

"I do. I just didn't think that you did."

* * *

Later that night, Morgana fell asleep on the settee so Merlin picked her up and carried her to bed. "mm, Merlin?" she said sleepily.

"You're alright babe. You fell asleep on the settee so I'm carrying you to bed."

"Are you coming to bed as well?"

"Yes." Merlin put her in bed, got undressed, then got into bed his self, to which, when he did, Morgana snuggled right up close to him. "Good night Morgana." he said kissing her.

"Good night Merlin."

Next morning found Merlin and Morgana at the hospital in the waiting room.

"Ms. Morgana Fay?" a nurse asked. Morgana and Merlin stood up and followed the nurse into a room.

Morgana sat on the bed and Merlin stood at the side of her and held her hand. The nurse declared that their baby was healthy and all was coming along nicely. "Do you want to know the sex of the baby?" she asked.

"Yes please."Morgana said as Merlin nodded in agreement.

"It's a boy."

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it._

_Review? x  
_


End file.
